POSESIF
by Luka D
Summary: Dia adalah miliknya seorang, tidak peduli jika ia harus mengikatnya dengan rasa bersalah. Karena semuanya sah jika itu menyangkut cinta.


**.**

 **.**

 **Judul : Posesif**

 **Author : Luka D**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke and character** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **Pairing : AkaKi, slight AoKi, KiKuro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kata orang, jika menyukai seseorang maka orang itu akan menjaga dan mencintai orang yang dia cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

Tapi hal itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Kise Ryouta. Mencintai bagiNya dan untukNya adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda.

Hubungannya dengan sang kaisar merah adalah hal yang tidak biasa. Orang-orang bahkan mengganggap hal itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tidak ada baiknya, begitu kata orang ketika melihat lebam dan luka yang ada dikulitnya.

Padahal ia telah menggunakan baju dengan lengan panjang, tetapi masih tetap saja ketahuan. Kise tersenyum kecut. Dan kemudian dia memutuskan untuk tidak menyembunyikannya, toh nanti akan ketahuan juga-

"Kise-kun?"

Kise mendogakkan kepalanya menatap lawan bicaranya, kemudian berkata dengan manja. "Ada apa Kurokocchi?"

"Kise-kun, apa kau tidak merasa kalau apa yang dilakukan oleh Akashi-kun sudah keterlaluan?" Kuroko berkata dengan wajah dan nada datar tapi Kise dapat merasakan bahwa Kuroko khawatir.

Dan Kise tersenyum, ia sama sekali bungkam untuk pertanyaan seperti ini. Ini bukan apa-apa. Sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Apa yang mereka tau? Tidak ada kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada khawatir.

Kise tersenyum cerah tangannya menggenggam lengannya yang dibalut perban.

"Mou- ini bukan seperti yang Kurokocchi pikirkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau tidak hentikan semua ini?"

Kise yang tengah duduk beristirahat dari pertandingan one by one mendogakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ditatapnya lawan tandingnya tadi dengan ekspresi yang dibuat polos.

"Gezz- kau tau apa yang ku maksud."

"Tidak mungkin aku tahu kalau kau sama sekali belum mengatakannya Aominecchi." Kise menjawab malas sambil mengipas-ngipas badannya dengan tangan.

Aomine mendengus kesal. "Ini tentang hubunganmu dengan-"

"Akashicchi?" Kise mengangkat alisnya. "Kami baik-baik saja."

Aomine menggeram, ditariknya kerah baju Kise hingga jarak di antara mereka menjadi begitu bahkan dapat merasakan deru nafas Kise yang hangat mengenai mulutnya.

Aomine tersentak, ia tidak mengira kalau menarik Kise akan membuat jarak mereka akan sedekat ini. Segera diambilnya dua langkah mundur, wajah Aomine memanas seketika.

"Ma-mana mungkin kalian baik-baik saja?!" Aomine mencoba menekan rasa gugupnya. "Keadaanmu sekarang ini tidak menunjukkan bahwa hubungan kalian baik-baik saja!"

"Tapi kami memang baik-baik saja." Kise membantah.

"Lalu ini apa?!" Aomine mencengkram bahu Kise kuat."

Kise meringis. "Ini-"

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu Daiki."

Suara rendah, datar, dan penuh intimidasi menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Akashicchi?" Kise memekik pelan. "Aku tidak melihat kau disana!"

Akashi mengangguk pelan, sambil matanya terus menatap tajam Aomine.

Kise tersenyum lebar, dengan segera dilepasnya cengkraman Aomine di bahunya dan berlari kearah Akashi.

Manakala ia masih beberapa meter dari tempatnya tadi berdiri. Ia mendengar suara lirih Aomine. Hal ini membuat tubuhnya sedetik terasa membeku, tapi kemudian ia berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"Kita pergi, Ryouta."

"Hai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang mengira, tentu saja. Bahwa seseorang seperti Kise Ryouta akan berakhir dalam genggam seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Bagaimana pun, mereka adalah dua karakter yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Tidak ada yang mengira kalau mereka pada akhirnya akan bersama-sama.

Dan Kise Ryouta sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu. Well- apa yang orang-orang pikirkan tentang hubungan mereka tidak ada salahnya. Err- tidak terlalu salah. Lagi pula Akashi sendiri tidak peduli dengan apa kata orang, ngomong-ngomong.

Sifat Akashi yang meminta Kise untuk menjauh dari Kuroko dan Aomine. Tangan Akashi yang menggenggam tangannya kuat dan posesif sejak kejadian dirinya dan Aomine tadi membuat Kise merasa nyaman dan begitu… terlindungi. Oh- Kise dapat membayangkan ekspresi horror yang akan diperlihatkan teman-temannya jika mendengar isi pikirannya.

Kise begitu menikmati semuanya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Apa yang perlu diresahkan? Akashi ada disampingnya!

 _"_ _Padahal dia selalu menyakitimu."_

Suara Aomine sesaat sebelum ia menghampiri Akashi tiba-tiba menyentak lamunannya. Tanpa sadar kakinya berhenti bergerak. Membuat Akashi yang menggenggam tangannya ikut berhenti. Mata Akashi menatap tajam dan lurus kearah Ryouta-Nya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan." Jeda. "Ryouta."

Bukan nada tanya, Kise tahu. Itu perntah. Perintah agar ia tidak memikirkan hal lain jika bersama dengan Akashi. Hanya Akashi, hanya dia yang harus ada di pikirnnya.

Kise tertawa.

Keras, lepas!

Dan Akashi pun hanya menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

 _'_ _Aominecchi bodoh.'_ Kise mendengus geli.

Tidak mungkin dia bisa melepaskan dirinya dari tangan sang kaisar hanya karena alasan bodoh seperti itu. Dan lagi, apa yang dipikirkan Aomine itu tidak benar, tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Toh, ia sendiri tidak berniat untuk lepas dari tangan sang kaisar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuan mereka tidak berawal di tim basket Teiko seperti yang orang-orang duga. Mereka telah bertemu sebelum itu. Dan Kise tahu akan hal itu.

Kira-kira, ia adalah anak sd yang baru masuk, yang masih polos dan lugu. Kise kecil yang manis dan seperti saat ini, semua orang menyukainya.

Jika Kise Ryouta adalah seorang anak manis ceria yang disukai semua orang, maka Akashi Seijuurou adalah anak teladan yang disegani teman-temannya (dengan kepolosan anak sd) dan kesukaan para terakhir tidak aneh sama sekali bagi Kise, Akashi kan jenius. Yah- walaupun Kise sendiri tahu dia lebih dibandingkan anak-anak sd yang lain. Kise tahu kalau Akashi lebih dari pada itu.

Dan Kise menyukainya, ia kagum, ia tertarik, ia ingin. Perasaan polos hormat pada sosok pemimpin yang begitu berwibawa, bijak dan penuh talenta. Kise tertawa memikirkan perasaannya dulu.

Intinya, Akashi jauh berbeda dengan anak-anak kecil bodoh lainnya yang bahkan belum lancar berbicara dan membaca.

Kise merasa bahwa Akashi adalah sosok idola yang begitu sempurna. Kesampingkan tinggi badan yang agak kurang dari yang lain. Toh mereka semua ada dalam masa-masa pertumbuhan.

Tapi mereka adalah anak-anak, Akashi pun begitu. Terlepas dari beberapa dewasanya ia, tetap saja kecenderungan usia tidak bisa dilawan. Bagaimana pun Kise kecil begitu menyukainya.

Ketika Kise membawa hamster kecil yang merupakan hadiah dari pamannya, ia menjadi sangat bangga, ia sangaja memamerkannya. Bahkan idolanya, Akashi pun begitu tertarik melihatnya.

Kise tidak mengijinkan satu pun temannya mengeluarkan hamster kecil itu dari kandangnya. Tapi ketika Akashi ingin melakukannya, ia mengijinkannya.

Lalu kejadian yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tangan Akashi yang digigit hamster, pegangan tangannya terlepas. Kise tidak pernah melihat hamster kecil itu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu kembali ke masa sekarang.

Semuanya gelap, pergerakannya terkunci. Ia tidak dapat bergerak bebas.

Tentu saja, bagaimana pun matanya di tutup kain hitam dan kedua tangannya berada dalam posisi terikat pada kedua sisi kasur.

Deru nafasnya terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Sensasi dingin AC kamar yang menyentuh kulitnya membuat ia serta merta menggigil kedinginan.

Lalu dapat dirasakannya deru nafas di samping kiri kepalanya, tepat di telinganya. Sebuah jilatan, lembut, sensual dan Kise serta merta mendesah. Ia tidak dapat menahan sensasinya, lagi pula untuk apa ia menahannya?

"Kau tahu, Ryouta…" Akashi berbisik. "Aku tidak suka, apa yang menjadi milikku dipegang oleh orang lain."

Ryouta melengguh. Jari Akashi menyusuri dadanya lembut, Lalu beralih menekan lengannya.

"Aku tahu, kalau kau tahu itu… Ryouta." Suara Akashi berubah dingin.

Lalu yang terjadi adalah Akashi mencumbunya kasar, buas. Dan beberapa rasa yang lain. Mungkinkah itu cambuk? Pukulan? Tamparan? Mainan? Entahlah Kise tidak begitu peduli.

Kise tidak pernah tau apa yang terjadi saat-saat seperti ini sampai selesai. Oh- bagaimana pun ia selalu pingsan di tengah-tengah pada masa-masa hukuman seperti tadi.

Yang Kise tahu saat ia terbangun, matahari telah tinggi atau bahkan terbenam kembali. Tidak ada kain ysng menutup tangan dan matanya. Hanya rasa sakit pada beberapa bagian private tubuhnya dan luka lebam yang mengingatkan bahwa kejadian yang terjadi itu nyata.

Kise tahu bahwa dirinya harus membolos- lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi kecil terkejut, kaget. Tapi kemudian dengan cepat ia mengembalikan kejarnya hamster kecil itu, berusaha menangkapnya untuk kemudian mengembalikan hamster itu kembali kekandangnya. Tapi Akashi terlambat, hamster itu menghilang diblik celah pintu dan tumpukan sampah yang berserakan.. Hamster itu pergi, ke tempat yang lebih lebar, lebih luas dari tempat kecil bernama kelas tersebut.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin tahu alasan anak-anak kelas berkerumun di salah satu sudut kelas. Lagi pula dia ketua kelas ngomong-ngomong.

Kise Ryouta, salah satu murid di kelasnya yang ceria dan menarik perhatiannya. Kali ini, sekali lagi membuat perhatian kelas tertuju padanya. Dapat dilihatnya Kise kecil tengah memegang kandang berisi hamster yang lucu. Bagaimana pun itu tidak cukup untuk menarik perhatian Akashi Seijuurou, walaupun saat itu dia masih kecil. Lagi pula dia pernah melihat hewan itu beberapa kali dan dia tidak berniat membelinya.

Tampak teman-temannya begitu ingin memegang hamster kecil itu dan meminta agar Kise membiarkan mereka memegang hewan tersebut.. Tapi Kise kecil menolak dengan tegas, wajahnya yang imut dibuat terlihat menakutkan, yang sayangnya gagal dan malah membuat tingkahnya begitu lucu. Akashi tidak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikan wajah si pirang kecil itu.

Karena itulah Akashi maju dan bertanya pada Ryouta-Nya itu.

"Boleh ku pegang?"

Dan Akashi tidak menyangka kalau Kise akan langsung mengijinkannya mengeluarkan hamster itu. Lalu yang terjadi seperti yang di tulis di atas. Ia digigit, pegangannya terlepas, hamster itu kabur.

Akashi memindahkan perhatiannya kearah Kise. Dapat dilihatnya wajah sedih dan kecewa dari anak kecil bermata coklat tersebut. Akashi ingat apa yang ia lihat, wajah Kise kecil yang memerah, mata coklat berair, dan bibir yang berwarna peach yang digigit untuk menahan tangis.

Dan Akashi terpanah, rasa bersalah dan senang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Akashi maju, kali ini lebih dekat, sangat dekat. Dipeluknya Kise kecil dengan lembut, tidak ada perlawanan. Akashi kecil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mulut Akashi kecil terus berkata "maaf… maaf…"

Tapi Akashi kecil tahu, bahwa semua itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

Tadinya ia berniat menawarkan diri untuk membelikan hamster yang baru, tapi sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tidak perlu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kise bisa melihat dari sudut matanya Akashi yang tengah berdiri di pojok ruangan. Mata pria itu sepertinya tidak melepas pandangan darinya sejak ia jatuh tertidur.

"Akashicchi…" Kise menatap Akashi sayu, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Direntangkan tangannya lebar, menanti.

Akashi berjalan pelan kearahnya, memeluknya. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Mengecup luka-luka yang dibuatnya dengan saying. Sembari bibirnya menggumamkan kata maaf.

Kise menutup matanya pelan, menikmati perlakuan Akashi pada tubuhnya.

Siapa yang peduli dengan luka-luka bodoh itu. Semua tidak sebanding dengan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Dengan apa yang didapatnya sekarang.

Memang kenapa kalau dia disiksa? Toh besoknya sang penyiksa akan datang padanya, memeluknya, memohon maaf dan berkata bahwa dia mencintainya.

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang selalu membuatnya merasa dicintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kise kecil dapat merasakan tubuhnya di peluk dengan erat. Akashi memeluknya. Dan Kise terdiam. Bagaimana pun ia tidak menyangkal kalau dia menyukai apa yang dilakukan Akashi kecil padanya.

Kata maaf yang sedari tadi dilantukan oleh anak berambut merah itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan di telinganya.

Dia, Kise kecil belum pernah dipeluk Akashi kecil seperti ini. Kise senang, karena bagaimana pun Akashi adalah sosok idolanya.

Kise kecil memang sedih kehilangan peliharaannya. Tapi bagaimana jika hal ini justru bisa membuatnya dekat dengan idolanya?

Kise kecil sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Bahkan Kise kecil berharap agar hamster kecil itu tidak akan pernah ditemukan, hilang selama-lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana pun, bukan hanya Kise kecil yang tertarik dengan Akashi kecil. Akashi telah memperhatikan sosok Kise kecil dari awal. Seorang bocah berisik dan hyperactive dengan rambut berwarna kuning pirang dan mata kecoklatan. Anak itu benar-benar seperti matahari, sangat hanga, menyenangkan, orang-orang menyukainya. Akashi kecil suka melihat Kise berada di sekitarnya.

Akashi kecil tahu, Kise kecil berbeda dengan anak lainnya, ia cerdas. Walaupun tidak lebih dari Akashi kecil tentu saja. Tapi hubungan mereka selama ini tidak lebih dari teman sekelas yang hanya saling menyapa seperlunya.

Dan hilangnya hamster itu merupakan titik balik semuanya.

Akashi bukannya tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menemukan dan mengembalikan hamster itu. Ia bahkan melihat hamster itu lagi, masih di pekarangan sekolah setelah tiga hari menghilang.

Akashi kecil memilih untuk membiarkannya.

Bukankah Kise kecil berpikir jika Akashi ada disampingnya karena rasa bersalah karena telah menghilangkan peliharaannya. Jadi biarkan saja seperti itu.

Dengan begitu Akashi kecil akan punya alasan berada di samping Kise kecil.

Maka dari itu, Akashi kecil menggandeng tangan Kise kecil yang terlihat bingung kembali ke kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berdua menjadi sangat akrab, Kise senang dengan kenyataan itu. Namun perkataan ayahnya , pada suatu siang sepulang sekolah membuat kenyataan itu terasa begitu menyebalkan.

Setelah akhirnya ia bisa berbicara dan mulai dekat dengan idolanya… Kenapa di saat seperti itu dia harus pindah?

Dan Kise kecil berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan bertemu dengan idolanya lagi.

Karena itu ia marah, ia menolalk untuk pindah. Tapi dia sadar bahwa ia adalah anak SD, seorang anak kecil, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Tidak ada kecuali ikut pindah dengan orang tuanya.

Secepat itu pernyataan itu keluar dari ayahnya, secepat itu juga mereka pergi. Barang-barangnya telah dibereskan ke dalam koper, entah kapan ayahnya membereskannya. Kise kecil tidak peduli.

Yang Kise tahu, ia tidak bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-temannya, pada idolanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuuro, di tahun keduanya dia terpilih menjadi kapten tim basket Teiko. Sama sekali tidak aneh, semua berjalan sesuai rencananya. Dan terasa begitu membosankan.

Basket memang menyenangkan, tapi selebihnya membosankan.

Dia masih menjari juara satu umum di sekolahnya, dia masih menjabat menjadi ketua di kelasnya, menjadi kapten tim basket, bahkan saat ini ia dicalonkan sebagai ketua OSIS.

Ketika kemudian salah satu babu- maksudnya teman se-timnya yang berkulit redup membawa seorang pria cantik, dengan rambut sewarna mentari. Akashi tidak bisa tidak untuk menampilkan seringainya.

Dia bisa dengan jelas melihat raut terkejut Ryouta-Nya.

Ryouta kecil-Nya, kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan Ryouta-Nya kabur lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta baginya adalah mendapatkan SEMUA yang ada dalam diri pasangannya, semuanya. Tidak peduli jika hal itu membuatnya harus mendirikan tembok tebal tinggi bernama kebohongan di sekeliling pasangannya. Menutupi segala kebenaran yang seharusnya terlihat.

Cinta baginya adalah penjara, ia akan ada disana. Tidak peduli jika sang pengurung telah membuka jalan baginya keluar. Ia yang akan memborgol dirinya sendiri dalam penjara itu.

Walaupun itu berarti yang dilakukannya adalah memanfaatkan keadaan, dan mengikat pasangannya dalam sebuah rasa bersalah.

Ia tidak akan melepaskan apa yang telah menjadi miliknya.

Dan Ia pun tidak ingin dilepas.

Yang mana pun sama sekali tidak masalah, seperti apa pun cara yang mereka pakai semua itu tidak mengapa.

Tidakkah kalian semua pernah mendengar sebuah nasehat?

Semuanya sah dalam perang dan cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- **END -**


End file.
